Dizziness
by Zaico B
Summary: Hyukjae pusing sekaligus stres karena harus memikirkan dua hal yang menurutnya sangat prioritas. Mendahulukan makalahnya atau 'melayani' sang suami. New story from Zaico B! Haehyuk/Yaoi/Boys love


**Author : Zai**

**Cast : **

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Pair : HaeHyuk **

**Genre : Family, drama**

**Length : -**

**Disclaimer : theme self**

**Warning : typos, Yaoi, boys love, m-preg, boring story**

**No Bash!**

**.**

**No Copas!**

**.**

**Don't like – Don't read!**

**.**

**Dizziness **

**.**

_**Me POV **_

**.**

Lagi-lagi _namja _manis itu menggerutu kesal, pasalnya dirinya kini dalam keadaan yang sangat sulit. Bukan dalam artian ia sedang menghadapi cobaan hidup yang terlalu berat, bukan, bukan itu. Hanya saja dirinya kini sedang dipusingkan dengan dua hal, yang menurutnya kedua hal itu adalah prioritasnya

Lee Hyukjae nama _namja _pemilik _gummy smile _yang masih berkutat dengan keadaannya sekarang. Berpura-pura menulikan pendengarannya pun percuma, pasangan hidup disampingnya ini masih saja merengek untuk meminta 'jatah'nya. Dan tak perlu dijelaskan juga kalian pasti tau. Yang menjadi permasalahannya adalah seorang Cho Donghae meminta HAKnya tidak tepat pada waktunya dan itu membuat sang _isteri_ pusing karena bingung harus mendahulukan yang mana. Makalah untuk kelulusan S2-nya atau 'melayani' _namja _didepannya?

'_Aarrgghh..!_' Hyukjae hanya bisa mengeram dalam hati sambil mengacak rambutnya yang membuat _namja _lain didepannya memandang kearahnya dengan pandangan bingung

**.**

**Hyukjae **_**POV **_

**.**

Sudah seharian aku meladeninya! Ayolah Hae~ , tidakkah kau mengerti betapa pentingnya makalah ini walau kau menawarkan kepintaranmu untuk membantuku. Bagaimanapun juga, aku masih ingin berusaha mengerjakan makalah ini dengan kemampuanku sendiri. Tapi.. kalau hal ini terus berlangsung, aku tak yakin dia mau mengalah begitu saja

Ya, harus kuakui, kami memang sudah hampir dua minggu tidak berhubungan intim. Tapi itu karena faktor kepentingan kami masing-masing. Aku yang mengerjakan bahan kelulusanku, dan dia sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantornya. Usia kami tidak terpaut jauh, bahkan tahun kelahiran kamipun sama, hanya terpaut beberapa bulan dengan fakta aku yang lebih tua darinya. Ingat! Hanya berbeda bulannya saja! Jadi, tidak masalah bukan? Tapi, karena kepintaran yang menurun dari _appa_nya, ia sudah bisa lebih dulu berkerja di kantor. Sedangkan aku masih harus berbelit dengan _study _S2-ku ini

"Ayolah _caghi~_ aku sudah 'puasa' dua minggu.. apa kau tidak kasihan dengan _little _Cho?" puasa yang ia maksud bukan puasa pada umumnya. Haishh.! _Pervert _sekali dia ini!

Aku masih belaga tidak mendengar semua kalimat permohonannya, walau aku sendiri juga mengiginkan miliknya didalam tubuhku. Namun bagaimana dengan makalahku? Sidangnya akan berlangsung dua hari lagi. Akh.. aku harus bagaimana!?

**.**

**Author **_**POV**_

_**.**_

"Ck! Aku tau sedari tadi kau mendengarku, tidak perlu belaga sibuk Hyuk! Bukankah sudah kewajibanmu untuk melayaniku?!" terdengar nada bicara Donghae kian meninggi. Sepertinya batas kesabaran _namja _tampan itu sudah diujung, ia juga sudah lelah mengemis kepada _isteri_nya untuk memuaskan hasratnya sedari tadi

Dan bentakan itu membuat yang disebutkan namanya membatu. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan kewajibannya itu? Donghae beringsut berjalan berbalik, hendak keluar dari kamar mereka dengan kekesalan yang sudah di ubun-ubun

"H-hae tung.."

_Brak! _

"gu.." Hyukjae berjengit saat mendengar debuman pintu. Kalimatnya terputus oleh gebrakan keras tadi yang Hyukjae tau itu pasti akibat ulah suami tampannya. _Namja _manis itu meremas rambutnya, beranjak dari tempatnya dan segera bergegas mengejar pangeran ikan yang sedang dalam keadaan _mood _yang sangat buruk itu

Kalau sudah begini, tandanya dirinyalah yang harus mengalah, lagi. Bagai _déjà vu, _pasangan ini mirip sekali seperti pasangan orangtua Donghae. Sang _appa _yang diketahui bernama Cho Kyuhyun terkenal dengan tingkah _evil _dan _childish_ nya, namun terkadang ia bisa menjadi sangat bijaksana. Sedangkan _eomma _Donghae yang memang lebih tua dari _appa_nya, yaitu Lee Sungmin memang harus _extra _sabar menghadapi tingkah suaminya yang bagaikan bunglon, mudah sekali berubah

Hal itu kembali terjadi dengan mereka. Donghae yang _childish _dan _moody, _namun terkadang bisa menjadi sosok yang dewasa dan berwibawa. Dan Hyukjae yang mempunyai tingkat kesabaran lebih yang tidak tau bagaimana bisa menghadapi seorang Cho Donghae

Kembali ke situasi. Kini Hyukjae sudah diruang tamu, beruntungnya dia karena pangerannya tidak harus pergi keluar dari rumah dan membuatnya kian pusing memikirkan dirinya. Donghae kini sedang menonton _televise _dengan muka yang ditekuk berlipat-lipat. Sekilas senyuman tulus terukir di bibir _kissable _Hyukjae, ia sudah tau harus melakukan apa untuk menghadapi sosok didepannya kali ini

"Hae-ya~.." suara _namja _manis itu terdengar lebih mirip seperti tiupan angin, sangat parau. Posisi Donghae yang tengah duduk di sofa dan menghadap kedepan, memudahkan Hyukjae merengkuh pundaknya dari belakang. Sosok yang dipeluk tidak terkejut atau apa, ia masih mengacuhkan sosok manis _isteri_nya karena MASIH kesal

"_Yeobo~ mian.._" _volume _suara Hyukjae makin tak terdengar. Hyukjae sudah menyadari kesalahan fatalnya pada tubuh tegap didepannya kini, dia memang harus mengalah untuk kali ini

Donghae masih tidak merespon, masih sibuk menggonta-ganti _channel _TV dihadapannya. Ia hanya melakukan hal yang sama, seperti yang dilakukan Hyukjae. Balas dendam eoh? Sudah jelas bukan, sifat kekanakannya muncul

Rasa bersalah makin menyeruak didadanya, ngilu dirasakan di ulu hatinya. Ia tidak ingin menyerah begitu saja, dia bertekad untuk meminta maaf kepada pangeran ikannya duluan. Dia berfikir, hanya kemungkinan kecil Donghae-nya yang meminta maaf terlebih dahulu

Bibir _namja _manis itu mendekati daun telinga suaminya, mengecupnya lembut sambil mengucapkan kata _'mian' _disela kecupannya itu. Sedangkan Donghae sendiri yang merasakan hal itu merinding seketika karena ada yang menggelitik dibagian belakangnya. Oh ternyata _isteri_nya kini sudah mulai turun mengecupi tengkuknya

Lagi-lagi _ego _yang mendorong Donghae untuk mengelak dari kenyataan bahwa dirinya menikmati ini. Tangan kekarnya menyingkirkan lengan sang _isteri _yang melingkari pundaknya, lalu kepalanya bergerak mengarah ke samping berusaha menatap pelaku pengecupan

"Kalau kau tidak mau, jangan menggangguku!" ucap Donghae dingin dan kembali menghadap kearah TV. Gertakan _namja _tampan itu berhasil membuat sang _isteri _menahan linangan cairan dikedua pelupuk matanya. Namun Hyukjae berpikir ulang untuk memberikan akses untuk air matanya, yang ia perlu lakukan sekarang dirinya tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja

Dengan bibir yang dibuat manyun, Hyukjae berjalan kedepan Donghae, hingga pandangan Donghae kini hanya bisa menatap tubuh _isteri_nya. Hyukjae duduk dimeja lebar namun pendek yang memang ada disana menghadap sosok tampan didepannya. Reaksi Donghae? Dia hanya diam, diam menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan _isteri_nya kali ini

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mau memaafkanku?" ucapnya lucu seperti sedang merajuk. Hey! Kenapa sekarang seperti ada dua bocah yang sedang bertengkar? Dengan mimik yang dibuat dingin, _namja _tampan itu menjawab

"Aku sudah bilang bukan, aku butuh 'dirimu'" ada penekanan dalam kata 'dirimu' itu. Jari telunjuk Hyukjae _reflex _bergerak menyentuh bibir bawahnya, _pose _memikir yang lucu, membuat jasad lain yang ada diruangan itu harus bersusah payah menahan kendali tubuhnya agar tidak menyerang 'calon mangsa'nya tib-tiba

"_Arrasseo.!_" _Namja _manis itu berdiri dari tempatnya, sedikit berjalan mundur, hanya beberapa langkah. Dan seketika mimik mukanya berubah menjadi err.. nakal? Ah! Tentu saja, dirinya kini sedang memancing birahi suaminya yang ia ketahui sedang ditahannya. Donghae membulatkan matanya melihat ekspresi menggoda _isteri_nya, mulutnya masih terkatup rapat, namun sesuatu dibalik celananya sudah mulai membuatnya sesak

Tangan kanan beserta jemarinya mulai melancarkan aksinya sesuai perintah pemikirannya tentunya, dan tangan lainnya bergerak membuka lembaran kain yang menutupi bagian selatannya. Dengan gerakan _sensual _Hyukjae terus melancarkan jurus ampuhnya untuk menarik serigala lapar dihadapannya. Dan benar saja Donghae gelagapan saat Hyukjae-nya kini sudah hampir _full naked _, dengan sebagian besar kancing kemejanya telah terbuka dan celana panjang Hyukjae yang kini hanya bersisakan pakaian dalamnya saja

"Y-yak! Hyukkie! Apa yang kau lakukan!?-" Donghae bangun dan berjalan tergesa kearah tubuh mulus yang sangat menggoda imannya. Ia langsung menarik tubuh langsing itu kedalam pelukannya, kemudian ia berjalan kearah jendela

_Sret _

Donghae menarik gorden yang tergantung disetiap kaca dengan cepat masih sambil mendekap Hyukjae erat, hingga ia bisa merasakan _genital _Hyukjae bergesekan dengan miliknya dari balik celana dan ia juga dapat menyentuh belahan _butt _Hyukjae yang untungnya masih dibalut kain. Donghae sedikit menjauhkan wajah _isteri_nya agar dapat bertatap muka dengannya, ia menatap Hyukjae intens

"HANYA AKU YANG BOLEH MENIKMATI TUBUHMU!" ucapnya penuh penekanan, dan setelahnya bibir keduanya saling bertatut. Tangan nakal Donghae yang sudah gatal makin menarik bokong Hyukjae agar makin merapat kearahnya, lalu menggoyangkan tubuh bagian bawah Hyukjae menciptakan gesekan nikmat diantara keduanya. Lenguhan dan desahan tak lepas dari bibir ranum Hyukjae

Tangan Donghae yang tadi meremas _butt _montok _isteri_nya kini sudah menyusup kedalam _underwear _Hyukjae, meremasnya kasar dan bergerak mencari lubang surga duniawinya

"Eunghh.." bibir Donghae pun sudah berjalan kebawah, memberikan tanda kepemilikan disetiap inci tubuh Hyukjae. Tak hanya itu, jemari handalnya kini tengah bermain dengan _hole _kegemarannya, bergerak memutarinya yang sukses mendapat lenguhan nikmat dari pemilik _hole _ketat itu. Sedangkan tangan lainnya asik bermain dengan dua benda imut yang tak kalah membuatnya kecanduan

"Buka bajumu _caghi~_" Hyukjae menurut, dan menuntaskan pekerjaannya untuk menanggalkan pakaian atasannya. Setelah sukses membuka kemeja yang dikenakannya, ia masih harus kembali mengalunkan desahan dan lenguhan akibat ulah suaminya. Kedua _nipple_nya diraup rakus oleh Donghae. Mengemut, memilin, menghisap, serta menggigit-gigitnya kecil secara terus menerus

"Ugghh.." Hyukjae mengerang saat salah satu jemari panjang milik suaminya berhasil melakukan _opening_ pada _hole_nya yang sudah tidak disinggahi selama dua minggu, dan itu membuat tingkat keketatan _hole _Hyukjae meningkat

.

.

.

Dua insan itu kini sudah polos dan sudah diatas sofa. Donghae mengarahkan Hyukjae untuk menungging, dan Hyukjae mengikutinya saja, membiarkan mereka sama-sama memasuki tahap inti dan mencapai kenikmatan yang sesungguhnya

"Aku masuk Hyukkie.. eunghh.." Hyukjae mengangguk sebagai jawaban. _Namja _tampan yang mulai memasukan benda kebanggaannya sedikit melenguh saat baru saja kepala _genital_nya mencoba menerobos masuk. Terang saja hal itu membuat Donghae mengerang, dua minggu tak dirasuki lubang Hyukjae makin ketat

.

_Sampai suara merdu dari dalam ruang hunian itu terus mengalun.. _

.

"Uugh.. Hyukkieeh.. _you're so tight _eumphh.." Donghae ikut meracau dalam genjotan liarnya

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Eunghh.. Haee.. Harder.. akh!" tubuh Hyukjae ikut tersentak keras saat Donghae makin mempercepat gerakan keluar masuk pinggulnya

Aktifitas melelahkan itu berakhir disaat keduanya mencapai kilmaks mereka untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Dan lihat latar belakang bercinta mereka sudah berganti menjadi didalam kamar mereka. Dua jasad itu saling meraup oksigen dengan rakusnya, sambil mengatur nafas mereka yang masih tersengal

Hyukjae membuka matanya yang tadi sempat terpejam. Menatap wajah tampan pasangan hidupnya dalam diam

"Sebegitu tampannyakah aku sampai kau tak bosan menatapnya?" Hyukjae terkejut, sontak pipinya memerah karena tertangkap basah mengagumi wajah suaminya lekat, pasalnya suaminya itu tadi tengah memejamkan matanya, tapi bagaimana _namja _ikan itu tau?

"Hae-ah.. _mianhae_.. aku minta maaf karena ta-"

"Sstt.. bukan kau yang salah _caghiya_.. maafkan aku karena bersikap terlalu kekanakan _ne_?" ucap Donghae lembut seraya mengusap permukaan kulit halus wajah manis _istri_nya

"_Ahni, _aku yang salah. Kau benar, seharusnya sudah kewajibanku untuk melayanimu" semburat merah diwajah Hyukjae makin kontras terlihat. Ia malu sendiri karena ucapnnya yang membawa kata 'melayani'

"Aku juga salah, harusnya aku lebih mengerti. Sebentar lagi kau akan sidang, dan harusnya aku bisa menahan" setelah akhir kalimat itu Donghae mendaratkan kecupan hangat dikening sang _istri_. Mendengar kata sidang, ia jadi teringat dengan penawaran suaminya

"Eum.. Hae, tentang itu.. apa kau masih mau membantuku?" tanyanya sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya di dada bidang Donghae, terlihat sangat menggemaskan

"Tentu saja! Aku ini pasangan hidupmu _caghi_, sudah sewajarnya aku membantumu" jawab Donghae pasti. Tentu ia pasti akan membantu _istri _manisnya ini, ia ingin Hyukki-nya mendapatkan yang terbaik

"Eumm.. _gamsahae nae nampyeon~_" ujar Hyukjae dengan nada manjanya

"_Ne, cheonman nae yeoppo anae~_. _Jeongmal_ _Saranghae"_

"_Ne, nado. Jeongmal saranghae"_

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

**[ F**reak** I**nE**n**ding **]**

.

.

.

.

_Hay to the ho~ _

Zai bawa fict baru. Ini mungkin agak tidak nyambung dengan judul, tapi yasudahlah..

Ini Zai buat ditengah pusingnya memikirkan tinggal satu hari lagi UKK selesai.. Yey!

Wow.. hampir 2000 _words._ Zai janji secepatnya FF yang _that namja _akan dilanjut setelah Zai selesai UKK. Janji..

_Okay, that's it. Enjoy for this story. Need your more review please.. I don't needed silent rider. Thanks if you review after read.. _^^

-RnR-

_Gomapta~ _


End file.
